Battle Heroes X Classic: S01E05
Even Professionals Make Mistakes is the fifth episode of the former Battle Heroes X series that aired on TV Nexus, the fifth episode of season one, and the fifth episode overall. It revolves around Zack fighting Chan and learning a lesson after he is beaten. The Episode Zack was sitting happily in his room, waking up after such a great battle he had with Julius last night. Beating him two times was a blast, usually, Zack would just get beaten himself after the training sessions just to show Julius how great he was, however, this time, it was the real deal. He sat on his bed, reminding himself of how great he was. MEANWHILE ON BANE'S SHUTTLE. "THAT WAS UNSUCCESSFUL AND YOU, CHAN, HAVE BEEN DOING SLOPPY WORK!" Bane roared, all his saliva getting on both Hoji and Chan. "I'm s-s-s-orry boss, but, uh, I'm not the professional! I should just remain behind on the shuttle..." Chan said quietly, whimpering. "Sloppy work!" Bane yelled again. "This time, I want you to defeat one of them! That cocky ignorant snake, if you will!" He yelled again. "So he thinks he gotten bullied in Middle School by me? I'll show him," Bane whispers to himself. Hoji pushed Chan out of the shuttle. "HAVE FUN, LOSER!" Hoji roared closing the shuttle doors. Chan landed HARD on the park grounds of the city, blood oozing out him head. He seemed to be dead, almost. A Revive dropped from the shuttle and landed on Chan's corpse. He got up and seemed to be normal by now. He wiped the blood off from his face. He grabbed a tin can from his pocket and dropped it on the floor. Suddenly, 10 ghostbots appeared. Chan turned into his modified robotic alien form and ran to the swimming pool to hide. He then turned invisible and hid in the comfortable waters. Meanwhile, Zack got up and did all of his scheduled morning work: Brushing his teeth, taking a shower and eating breakfast. Zack looked at the window. "Man, seems like a beautiful da- GHOSTBOTS!" He yelled as soon as he saw the tiny creatures from the window. He quickly morphed and was into his Green Ranger gear, his breakfast was now on the ground along with broken pieces of plate and glass. Zack quickly jumped at one of the Ghostbots. It exploded which made other Ghostbots explode. "This will be easy," Zack said, grabbing his blaster, shooting some of the ghostbots. Those ghostbots then exploding causing 3 other ghostbots to explode. There were now 5 ghostbots left. Zack grabbed his sword and slashed three of them, causing all of those to explode and exploding two other ghostbots. "POWER DOWN!" Zack yelled as all of his Green Ranger gear disappeared. He finished his first solo battle and gave himself a pat on the shoulder. Chan quickly got out of the small pool and marched right towards Zack. "SOOOO, YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE ON THOSE GHOSTBOTS?" He asked, saliva getting on Zack's face. Zack wiped it off. "Of course I did. I can win any battle," He said, closing his eyes and remembering the times he beat Julius. "WELL, THEN, TRY AND BEAT ME!" Chan yelled, punching Zack and sending him flying to a building. LOTS of blood was oozing out of Zack's head as he crawled out. He grabbed a spare Heal that was in his pocket and balled his hands into a fist, that Heal breaking and actually healing him. "So you wanted a challenge, huh, Zack?" Zack muttered to himself. "LET'S GIVE ZACK A CHALLENGE!" Zack yelled, and charges at Chan. "Knight Armor Upgrade! Power Up!" Zack yelled. He was suddenly in his Knight Gear. For a few short seconds, he examined Chan. Chan looked like a Kabutops, just with a buzzsaw chest and longer scythes. It also had a dark emerald green color scheme. Three swords appeared behind Zack and all of them charged towards Chan. However, when all three of them hit Chan, they didn't affect Chan at all. He was still there. When Zack was close enough, he quick slashed Chan with his sword. But nothing affected Chan, Zack glared at Chan under his Knight Mask. Chan quickly cut Zack and sent him flying back. He giggled as Zack hit the concrete ground. He was knocked out. Chan teleported back to Bane's Shuttle. "You did perfect, Chan," Bane laughed as Chan turned back into a human. "Hoji, let us take a moment to celebrate the work Chan has done," Bane smiled at Chan and Hoji as they smiled back. All three of them laughed. A few minutes later, Zack was in his room, quickly getting some Heals and healing himself. He sat on his bed, thinking of his failure. "I was a professional, I was the best," He began. "But I guess all professionals make mistakes," He said as his hands turned into fists. "Time to finish what I started," He said. Zack marched towards the park yet again. As Chan was in Bane's Shuttle, he flickered through the cameras he set around the city and he noticed Zack, just standing there at the park. He was awaiting Chan. "Boss, I'm going after him," Chan said, turning into an alien and teleporting to the park area of the city. "So we meet again, Zack. Want me to pummel you again!?" Chan yelled, mocking Zack. "We'll see about that..." Zack said, morphing into his Green Ranger gear. Two blasters appeared in front of Zack, already blasting at Chan. Chan began to grow in size. Zack himself started blasting at Chan, and Chan grew even bigger until soon, he exploded. Zack would have expected Chan to have died by now, but he was still there, just on the ground now as his human self. Zack was thinking things. "How is he not dead? The blast was not powerful enough? How?" He thought. Chan got up, holding a blaster, as he shot Zack. Zack was sent flying back as Chan giggled. "NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" Chan said. Zack landed on the hard concrete ground, with blood dripping from his head. This time, He slowly got up. "I'm the one who's going to stop you..." He said. Zack grabbed his sword and charged at Chan. Chan did the same as well. Both blades hit each other hard. The blades kept hitting each other until Zack grabbed his blasters and shot Chan's foot. Zack remembered the time he shot Julius' foot during the training session, however, he then thought of how he was full of himself as well, he remembered his arrogant and cocky attitude and how he called Julius lazy. These thoughts all made him angry, as Chan was on the ground, Zack yelled and sliced Chan's leg off hard. "AAAAAAAAUUUUGHHHHHHH!!!" Chan yelled, obviously in pain. He was then teleported back before Zack could hit him again. Zack's angry face turned into a grin. He had won against his first difficult opponent. He was starting off a new fresh fighting life, and it feels like it was going to be a great start. In Bane's Shuttle, the one legged Chan was now crawling towards Bane and his brother Hoji. "I'm s-s-s-sorry, Boss," He said, changing his attitude from arrogant to scared yet again. Hoji laughed at him. "You have one leg now? You're such a dweeb..." He said, wiping the sweat from his face. Apparently, Hoji had been training while Chan was out since he was wearing his training clothes. "HOJI! TAKE THIS JOKE OF A SLAVE TO A PRISON CELL! I'LL DEAL WITH HIM LATER!" Bane roared as Hoji grabbed one of Chan's legs and threw him into one of the prison cells that were available in Bane's Shuttle, Hoji walked back to Bane. "I'll have plans with him later. But you, I have an important job for you, Hoji..." WHAT IS BANE'S PLAN FOR HOJI? WILL ZACK MAINTAIN HIS NEW FIGHTING LIFE? TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE ON BATTLE HEROES X!!!!! Trivia * This is one of the two episodes that includes only one protagonist. The other is No Rest for the Lazy. * Zack gets the most speaking lines in this episode as well * The episode is entirely written by Zacharias Smith. Category:Season 0 Episodes Category:Battle Heroes X